1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bank apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tithing bank apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the educational and symbolic association of an individual relative to a tithing event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bank structures of various types are utilized in the prior art to encourage savings and the like. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by training and symbolic association of an individual relative to a tithing event. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,285 to Fulton setting forth a bank arrangement directing coins into various compartments of a bank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,674 to Hansol, et al. sets forth a toy cash register forming a compartmented interior drawer for demarcating monies to various compartments of the drawer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,204 to Posey sets forth a novelty bank wherein money directed into the bank may be subsequently utilized within an upper head portion of the bank as a noise maker.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,693 to Bailey sets forth a bank structure simulating a gambling device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,805 to Arkins sets forth a budgetary savings bank, with the bank including various slots for receiving various categories of money.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved tithing bank apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.